


Picture This

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Faerie AU, Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teen!Virgil, Thomas is sad, implied past death, implied past suicide, kid!Deceit, tw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: picture this:A young man stumbling up the hills, trying his best to avoid stepping on any flowers. His face is wet with tears and hair askew. With a harsh swipe to his eyes, his eyes began to sting and burn. But the young man just keeps climbing the hill. He pays no attention to the warning flowers as he squeezes into the circle of trees, falling onto the soft grass with a sob.
Relationships: Platonic DLAMPR, Platonic DLAMPRT
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Picture This

Picture this:

A field of flowers stretching as far as the eye can see. Beautiful colors, all with soft petals and stems free of thorns. Slowly, the flowers start to curve upwards into a hill. At the very top of the hill is a small circle of trees, white lilies curling around the ring; a warning sign for anyone to turn back. The trees block out any view of what is inside of them, but will sway if need be. The leafy tops are always covered little pink flowers with blood red nectar that dripped down, staining the lilies whenever the wind blew too hard. 

The hill overlooks a small village with a cheerful market, bustling with playful children, messengers shopping for only the best produce to serve to their commander, and a group of older children weaving tails of what laid inside the circle of trees on the hill. The sun hung low in the sky as people started to pack up their stalls and mothers herded their children into their houses for dinner.

Now picture this:

A young man stumbling up the hills, trying his best to avoid stepping on any flowers. His face is wet with tears and hair askew. With a harsh swipe to his eyes, his eyes began to sting and burn. But the young man just keeps climbing the hill. He pays no attention to the warning flowers as he squeezes into the circle of trees, falling onto the soft grass with a sob.

Faeries are not a force to be meddled with, -he was taught that when he was younger. His nannies threatening to force him up the hill if he misbehaved- but he had no care now as he fell to his knees on the unusually soft grass.

Five faeries floated towards him, their iridescent wings glittering in the setting sun. The blue one cautiously floated onto the man’s shoulder, putting a hand to his neck to quiet his sobs. The purple one floated onto his other shoulder, mirroring the other faerie’s movements to calm the man’s sharp breaths. The indigo one perched itself on the man’s head, burying its hands in the man’s hair to calm a pounding headache.

The young man slowly came to his senses, opening his aching eyes. A red fairy in front of him wiped away his tears, and pressing a soft leaf to the blood that had sprung from his irritated face.

_ You know the stories. _ The yellow faerie sang, a sweet yet haunting voice coming from it's transparent lips.  _ You know what it is said that we do to humans like you. _

“I know.” The young man said, never lifting his eyes from the ground. “But I can't bring myself to care.”

_ To care? About death?  _ The green one asked, a manic look in his eyes.  _ About what might fall upon you, if you step foot into this realm? _

The young man nodded, closing his eyes once more. A quiet, watery laugh left his lips.

“I thought, if I were to die, why not go the magical way out?” He whispered.

_ You, a mortal, wish for death? One that you can control? _ The blue one whispered, horrified.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He sighed. “So will you do it?”

There was a silence and he felt his eyes slip closed. “Will you kill me?”

_ No. _ The purple one said firmly.  _ We will not. _

The young man looked up at all of them, a lost look in his eyes. “But-”

_ We never have, or will, kill a human.  _ The indigo fairy fluttered off of the young man’s head, standing on the ground. He began to grow until he was roughly the size of the man. He wore a black shirt and a torn, bloodstained tie. The blue faerie followed in suit, although he was smaller and slightly chubbier than the indigo faerie. Blue was wearing a long sleeved sweatshirt, a faded design of paws and cats on the bottom. Both faeries had gunshot wounds on their foreheads and cracked glasses on their faces. 

“What is your name?” Blue asked, his voice losing it's echo and magical-ness. “You will stay with us until you’re better.”

“...Thomas.” He breathed. 

“Thomas…” the indigo faerie said. “You were the storyteller in the town square, weren’t you?”

With a flash, every faerie transformed into a human, some of different ages.

The purple faerie was about the age and height of a teenager with a black and purple jacket. His wings disappeared and from where Thomas was sitting he saw that he was wearing some kind of black ripped pants. Purple was kneeling in front of him, concern in his tired eyes. 

Green and Red looked slightly older than Purple, both having ragged and thin sorts of royalty clothing and red lines around their necks. They both stood over Thomas, making him feel slightly intimidated, before his mind spat,  _ you're here for death. You shouldn't be scared.  _

Yellow was...a child. It surprised Thomas, especially how menacing he sounded whilst in faerie form. The side of his face and what of his skin Thomas could see was blackened and burnt. He had obviously changed his clothes, since there were no traces of fire or soot on them at all. The clothes were pale and long and they hung over his small frame like curtains. Every faerie was staring at Thomas with a curious look in their eyes.

“I was.” Thomas nodded, looking down. “And now I am not.”

“A story?” Yellow asked, stumbling closer to him. The boy sat down in front of Thomas, hugging an imaginary bear close. “Will you tell one?”

Caught off guard by the boy’s behaviour, Thomas nodded. Something in his mind was telling him to abort and jump off a cliff instead, but something else was telling him to stay.

“Of course.” A smile was brought to his face. “Once upon a time…”

He spun a tale of princesses and wizards, of far away lands and maps of old. He waved his hands around to show the princess riding on a horse, or a child with his super powers. Thomas went on and on, his mind so immersed in the story that he completely forgot about his goal. 

Night had fallen when he finished the story. Yellow’s eyes were wide with wonder, a small spark of life brought to his dead eyes. Thomas looked around at all of the faeries. Each one were gathered around him, lost in the world. 

“You're a wonderful storyteller, Thomas.” Purple said. 

“I agree!” Green said. “You should stay here, with us!”

“That was already the plan, Remus.” Indigo said. 

“Just making sure he knows that he doesn't have a choice Logan~”

Thomas looked around at the magical beings. “What?”

“You were to stay with us until you no longer are having thoughts of ending your life.” Red whispered. “You have this wonderful talent and a beautiful voice, why would you want to throw it away?”   
Thomas sighed. “There…really isn't a reason. I was just thinking about how if I were to die…” He glanced around helplessly. “I wouldn't be missed.”

“You certainly would be, Mr. Thomas!” Blue said. “What about all the children you tell stories to? They would be devastated if they found you dead. And your parents-”

“Are on the other side of the world.” Thomas finished for him. “Where they have one less mouth to feed.”

Everyone was silent at that. Red put his hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “We will not let you die, Thomas.”

“Here here!” Green said. “You wouldn't want to end up like us! Dead and unable to leave the wretched place.”

“Unable to leave?” 

“Unable to leave.” Purple confirmed. 

“....huh.” Thomas felt his eyes droop as the night became later. “Do you know why?”

“That is a question for another day.” Indigo said. “You, Thomas, need to rest. It is far past midnight.”

Thomas leaned back on a tree, letting his eyes close. Blue took off his sweater, laying the transparent fabric onto him. It formed into a warm blanket to ward off the chill of the night air.

The faeries all transformed back into their smaller forms, wings flickering back to life.

“Another one.” Green whispered.   
“Another one.” Blue and Indigo whispered back.

“I'm glad we could stop him.” Yellow smiled.

“We’ll keep him safe.” Red said, determined.

“Yes we will.” Purple whispered as the moonlight weakly shone through the pink and red flowers. “Yes we will.”

  
  



End file.
